Vasebreaker Endless (PvZ2)
:For Plants vs. Zombies version, see Vasebreaker Endless. :For the Chinese version, see Vasebreaker Endless. Vasebreaker Endless is the endless version of Vasebreaker. It is very similar to the original Vasebreaker Endless, except the plants and zombies are slightly different and the time is Day instead of Night. Additionally, each wave has a vase with sun, which the player can collect to use for Cherry Bombs. After Wave 15 is cleared for the first time, the player unlocks Move Vase, a Power Up exclusive to Vasebreaker. Vases There are three types of vases: green vases always contain plants, purple vases always contain Vase Gargantuars, and the remaining brown vases are random. Waves 1 through 5 of Vasebreaker Endless have 30 vases containing the following: Waves 6 through 10 have 35 vases containing the following: The plants are always the same for each wave. Starting with Wave 11 and every ten waves afterwards, a Basic Zombie vase is replaced with a Vase Gargantuar vase. Waves 111 through 120 will have 12 Vase Gargantuars and no Basic Zombies. After wave 120, the remaining zombies will start to be Vase Gargantuars every ten waves afterwards, until there are only 18 Vase Gargantuars and the remaining being plants. Power Ups After being unlocked, all Power Ups are available to the player at any time by spending coins. Reveal Vase lets the player reveal the contents of a vase for 200 coins. Butter Zombie lets the player butter a zombie for 300 coins. Move Vase lets the player move a vase to an empty tile for 400 coins. Aside from Power Ups, there is also a Cherry Bomb seed packet, which can be used by collecting the sun in each wave. Strategies Before you proceed in breaking everything, think first. This is no ordinary level where you just place a plant anywhere you want. Think carefully because this is a type of puzzle. One mistake and it is all over. One strategy is to break all the vases except the Vase Gargantuar, while slowly building up your defenses in the spots next to it. It is highly recommended to put the two Potato Mines in the row with the Vase Gargantuar. Then once you have a sufficient amount of defenses and you are out of vases, you break the purple vase. If your defense is not strong enough, you can use a Cherry Bomb to blow up the Vase Gargantuar. In waves with more than two Vase Gargantuars, one good strategy is to place two Potato Mines in the leftmost spots in the same row. Then use Move Vase to move all Vase Gargantuars to the row with the Potato Mines. Break the rightmost Vase Gargantuar first, then wait for it to approach another purple vase. When the Vase Gargantuar is in the right place, break the purple vase. Proper timing is required however. The Vase Gargantuars must be stacked very closely together. Keep on repeating this process and you can kill up to eight Vase Gargantuars with just two Potato Mines. Related achievement Gallery 08111111.PNG 079.PNG 0788888.PNG Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-19-50.png|The player unlocking Move Vase Power Up after completing Wave 15 Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-19-55.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-00.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-11.png|Guides for using Move Vase Power Up Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-16.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-20.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-26.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-31.png Screenshot_2016-10-21-12-20-36.png Trivia *This is the only endless level that returned from Plants vs. Zombies. *Like the original game, a Gargantuar is in a single vase on the lawn, but unlike the original game, the Gargantuar is inside a purple vase, so the player is now able to determine where it is and prepare defenses accordingly. *Unlike in the original game, the Vase Gargantuar will not smash open vases in its path as it proceeds toward the Player's House. Instead, it will simply walk past them. *There is a glitch where the game will say "Wave 0 Cleared!" after a wave and it will reset to the first wave regardless of how far the player has reached. Plant Food and sun remain unchanged however. *There is an achievement called Pottery Trained, in which the player must complete Wave 30. *If the player upgrades their Cherry Bomb to Level 4-9 or 10, they cost less (125-100 sun) and do lots of damage (killing the Vase Gargantuar in an instant). *If the player uses Potato Mine's Plant Food ability on a duplicate, he duplicates depends on what their Potato Mine's level he's on (like Level 11-16 duplicates 4 Potato Mines). Walkthroughs Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Category:Levels Category:Endless levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Player's House Category:Player's House levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers